


Spend The Night

by AJfanfic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Allosexual!Aziraphale, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual!Crowley, Asexuality, Coming Out, Crowley is Stressed, Drinking, Fluff, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic/pseuds/AJfanfic
Summary: Crowley has something he needs to tell Aziraphale.Crowley is ace and worried about what it'll mean for their relationship.





	Spend The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, as of now, since the two friends who beta for me are busy! I'll probably update with a few tweaks when they've got the time to look it over.
> 
> I've seen a lot of fics where Aziraphale is ace and Crowley is allo, and I've always honestly got the opposite vibes. In my opinion, its some combination of both are ace, neither are ace, or just Crowley is ace. Any interpretations of the characters are super cool though!

“Angel I don’t want to have sex with you!”

“Okay.” Aziraphale set his wine glass on the metal coffee table among the small forest of bottles and waited.

“I really like you and I think I might love you but I don’t want to have sex with you.” Crowley dropped heavily to the couch and hid his face in his hands.

“My dear, that’s perfectly alright.”

“I’m sorry.” His voice was muffled and a little shakey, “I know you like it but it’s just awful for me.” He looked up again, his gaze painfully earnest, “I thought I could talk myself into it.”

Aziraphale frowned, “Is that why you were so determined to get drunk? You thought I’d want to sleep with you?”

Crowley nodded sheepishly, “I know you like it. And I did invite you back to my place.”

“Well, you should _also_ know that I wouldn’t even consider it if you seemed anything but enthusiastic, and I made no such assumptions about tonight.”

“I know. Er, well, the first bit. Not that I don’t believe you about the second bit, too.” Aziraphale thought the issue was resolved. He was just reaching to reclaim his glass when Crowley spoke up again.

“But what if I never want to. Not just tonight.” His words were fast but stilted, like he’d rehearsed them. Aziraphale’s heart twisted. “I’m not asking you to give it up for me if you still want to try this, us, I’m okay with you...you know. With other people. If you want.”

“My dear boy,” Aziraphale reached out and took both his hands in his. “We both know you’re not okay with that.”

“I could be!” Crowley was near vibrating with nerves.

“I don’t think you could, and honestly neither could I. Yes, I like sex, but not more than I like feeding the ducks with you, or having a drink with you, or reading while you use me as a pillow.” He squeezed his hands. “I said I wanted to give us a try, and that’s what I meant.”

Crowley started to uncoil. “Really? Even if I never...”

“Even if. I like you just the way you are. Crowley, I’ve loved you for centuries, sex has nothing to do with it.”

Crowley pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Thank you.”

Aziraphale wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.  “Of course, dearest. Were you really that worried I’d leave you over this?”

Crowley sighed, the adrenaline crash and alcohol leaving him exhausted. “Just a little.” _Absolutely terrified._ “‘Spose I forget sometimes we’re not actually human. And Hell wasn’t exactly understanding.”

“My dear boy, did they…”

Crowley shook his head against the angel’s shoulder, “Don’t wanna talk about it. Just wanna sleep.”

“We should sober up first, else we’ll have to deal with the hangover tomorrow." Aziraphale raked his fingers through his hair, nails soothing on his scalp. Crowley leaned into the touch and he considered his next words carefully. "May I join you? I haven’t slept in so long.”

Crowley smiled up at him, eyes crinkled like they had that first day in Eden. “Long as you don’t mind being my pillow. Can’t think of a better way to spend the night.”

“Neither can I, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write another piece elaborating on Hell's role in building Crowley's fears...haven't exactly decided the full extent of it myself, so let me know if you're interested in reading that and what you think might have happened :)
> 
> My tumblr is [Armageddon, Armaggedoff](https://not-a-fucking-pogo-stick.tumblr.com/), come talk to me!


End file.
